


In The office

by black_f73



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	In The office

Anderson四处看了一下，整个办公大厅里空无一人，就连Lestrade的办公室也房门紧闭，百叶窗拉的严严实实的。同僚们都出外勤去了，只有他和Donovan，作为公开羞辱『那个怪物』还一唱一和最终把场面弄的相当难堪的惩罚，被他们顶头上司留下来处理所有积累下来的案头工作。

而所有的案头工作，意味着不仅仅是数量大，种类也挺丰富的。

他看着手里翻开的档案活跃了一下心思，又打量了一下从刚才开始就写满行的便条贴，确认没什么好补充的了，才脚下用力，搭载着椅子就滑到Donovan身边，控制的力度刚好不轻不重的撞上她。

Donovan在报告的签名处划出一条长长的墨迹。

“你最好有个好的理由。”她说，声音里有一种说不上是娇嗔还是嫌弃的意味。

“问题时间。”Anderson摊开手上的档案，那是一个连续谋杀案，被害者都是妓女，而凶手直指唐宁街某个衣冠禽兽的上流人物，作为证物他们收缴了数量相当的…嗯，参考使用说明都无法想象其用途的情趣物品——并且一半以上都要对情趣这个词持保留态度，当然还有内容非常让人开眼界的笔录。

那条便签就贴在那里。

“还有哪些是我们没有试过的。”Anderson用下流的目光上下扫过Donovan，引起后者轻微的战栗，她喜欢这个。

“让我看看，”Donovan拿过那条便签，确实有很多值得开拓的部分，直到她读到其中一处的时候，她立刻就明白了Anderson的重点，但她故意避开了，用一种带着调笑的语调拖着长音说，“捆绑、哭泣和求饶，这个我们可以再试一次，你懦弱的样子尤其的让我…性奋。”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”Anderson的声音里有一丝尴尬，但这里只有他们两个，又难掩些隐秘的兴奋。

“他们都不在，这是难得的机会，”他压低声音说，“我是说，这也许是我们唯一一次在办公室做的机会了。”

“你想让我把你拷在椅子上，把你的屁股打的像火烧过一样？”Donovan笑起来，但语气很认真。

“或者我把你压在落地窗上，让全世界都看到你的…有多么的…”Anderson的声音最终消失在一些黏黏糊糊的琐碎呻吟中。

Lestrade觉得血液有些不受控制的朝一个方向急速奔流起来，向上，而不是向下，当然。他的羞耻心和道德感毕竟还是远远凌驾于门外那两个下属之上的，尤其是，当门外那两个人是他的下属的时候，他快速的看了一眼对面扶着黑伞站立着的男人，Mycroft还是那副姿态高雅的样子，嘴角别有深意的轻微向上挑着，正偏过头，饶有兴致的听着门外越来越没有节操的对话。

只要五分钟，Lestrade想，只要五分钟他就能跳上车然后开开心心的去调查案子了，而不是痛苦的折返回来，面对这位小小的…大英政府本身（还有这尴尬的场面）因为这样（职业）那样（弟弟）怎样（总归会知道的）原因他和Mycroft的联系甚是频繁，但通常后者都是用手机短消息指点江山，通过监视器和窃听器操控世界的一举一动，但是一段时间里总会有那么几次Lestrade要不幸的，被以这种方式与其面见，有时候是某家高级的餐厅，有时候是某个风景雅致的僻静之处，当然更多的是那辆神秘小黑车的密闭空间里，或者就像现在这样，Mycroft亲自光临苏格兰场，关上门，拉上窗，提及某个他们正在处理的案件里的某个相关人员，然后就这样轻描淡写的，轻轻松松的，将他们连日连月的辛苦一笔勾销。

Lestrade将脸埋在手掌里，实在想不起来自己为什么觉得将Anderson和Donovan单独留下是对他们的惩罚，丢人的下属将他的警探尊严和前一刻才集聚起来的反抗权势的气势坑的荡然无存。

“…或许我们可以试试在Lestrade的办公室。”然后他听见Anderson这么说。

够了。Lestrade猛的站了起来，在脑子里跑过一串脏话，他需要狠狠踢两个人的屁股，哪怕是光着的屁股，尤其是光着的屁股。

“这很有启发性不是吗。”Mycroft的声音在Lestrade的手碰到门把上的那一刻响起来，带着他惯常的缓慢而优雅的语气和政客那面具一样虚假的笑容。

Lestrade不解的回头看他。

“D.I办公室的隔音非常的差，”Mycroft两手指尖相抵，轻轻的互相敲击着，“这提醒我或许做的时候不应该太激烈，”他意味深长的停顿了片刻，“或者恰好相反。”

Lestrade的表情始终保持在理解不能上，不愿意往难以置信过渡。

“虽然从未提及过——当然我认为此时正是一个难得而又适当的机会——我不能否认我对办公室（office）有某种程度的迷恋，”Mycroft像是在陈述着什么政治观点一样，“毕竟我是个官员（officer）。”

“真的？在这儿？现在？”这冷笑话一般的双关终于让Lestrade的表情无法装作听不懂。他们上一刻甚至还在为Mycroft要阻止他对案件的调查并且要带走所有资料而争吵，随即他控制不住的想，严格来说他也算是个警官（officer）。

Mycroft晃着雨伞缓步走到他面前。

“——难得而又适当的机会。”他带着笑，拖着长音说，“这让我想起Sherlock最初关于Donovan警佐的推理，他什么都不知道不是吗，膝盖造成那种痕迹的原因，可不仅仅是为了清洗地板。”

随即他的长腿就弯了下去，当King’s man的定制西装包裹着尊贵的膝盖亲吻在地板上的时候，Lestrade简直觉得耳边响起了历史上所有叫得上名字的鸿篇交响乐，以伴随着苏格兰场壮烈的迎来自它建立以来最为黑暗的时刻。

然后他的血液立刻就转头改变了奔流的方向。

Lestrade的意识很快就陷入一片雾白色的快感之中，政客都有张灵活的嘴——这是另一件不可否认的事，Mycroft在任何一种意义上都是其中的佼佼者，Lestrade的敏感像是自带提词板一样展现在这位更加聪明的Holmes面前，结成清晰的脉络，然后顺流而下，D.I办公室的隔音非常的差，略带笑意的口齿不清简直是毁灭性的一击，当齿尖的锐利处故意刮过脆弱的中心时，Lestrade几乎要咬着拳头才能将控制不住的呻吟声阻挡在喉咙深处。

“而绅士偏爱下流话。”Lestrade显然是把那句评论说出了口，Mycroft衔接而上，他站起身，用手帕象征性的按了按嘴唇，如同被飨足招待后完美的餐桌礼仪，就连发丝也不曾乱过一分，而另一个人则看起来完全相反，Lestrade迷茫又懊恼的贴在办公室的门上，瞳孔放大，心跳剧烈，呼吸急促，看起来虚脱又凌乱。

真是迷人的风景。

Mycroft毫不收敛的上下打量着，Lestrade衬衣的扣子在摩挲中被挑开了，指尖早已滑过皮肤的纹理和肌肉的线条，一直延伸向下，再隐匿其中，他已经不算年轻了，身体也不再像曾经有过的那样紧致而富有弹性，甜甜圈和不规律的饮食生活积累出了些可爱的柔软，还有那些说得上来历的旧伤痕，那是经年面对危险的职业和坚韧的人格积累下来的力量，Mycroft一寸一寸的品尝着这些，或许并不完美，却是独一无二的，完全属于他的，几乎不敢奢求的。

“我或许是个无神论者，”Mycroft在亲吻的间隙说，他的叹息落在Lestrade的舌尖，尝起来几乎有种软弱的意味，“但我愿意为此感谢上帝。”

“…因为偏爱下流话？”Lestrade认真的说，疑惑那只是自己的错觉，毕竟他能用于思考的余地并不太多。

Mycroft低声的笑了起来，发自内心的，胸腔内的震动让Lestrade赤裸的皮肤感到一阵阵战栗，对面的人仍旧衣冠楚楚，是的，还是那个傲慢的大英政府，整个世界都在他的股掌之上。

整个世界。

“因为你允许我爱你。”他说。

“因为我也爱你，Mycroft，”Lestrade喘息的说，“但是我已经不年轻了，如果你坚持用这个姿势，大概会要了我的命。”

“你只会因为一件事要了命，”Mycroft说，“而这仅仅只是一个关于愉悦的比喻。”

Lestrade不是那个拥有浩瀚办公面积的人，因而家具的数量极为有限，并且大部分都被卷宗和其他的一些材料所覆盖，他只是庆幸自己保留了这些老旧的家伙，或许他思想保守（就凭现在这个姿势可是一点也不），但他认为以前的东西做工更好，更有品味，也更加的...结实，至少在他被引领着跨坐在Mycroft身上的时候，会客的椅子表现出的是完全不在乎两个人重量的英勇。

但是这仍然太超过了，并不是狭窄空间里紧绷的肌肉，也不是隔音不良而需要保持的闷声压抑，更不是在这几乎等同于公共场合做隐秘之事的紧张和兴奋，和Mycroft做爱本身就有着超出寻常的部分，或许那是属于孤立于世的高智商者独有的思维脉络，更加注重现实而不是让低端的本能来引领一切，他总是很缓慢，总是反复而坚定的确认着Lestrade的存在，如此专注，几近祷告，让Lestrade的心脏变得甜蜜而酸软，好像他被打开的不仅仅是身体，而是整个灵魂，他私密的，公开的，浮于表面的，潜于其内的，全然的展现在Mycroft面前，也同样毫无保留的接纳着Mycroft的。他觉得自己被填的太满了，这已经远远超越了行为意义上的激烈程度，让每一处都敏感到了极致，让他除了对方无法思考任何事情，直到他们积累着攀上高峰，而这传统意义上的高潮甚至都不是整个过程中最为美妙的部分。

“我想这会助长我懒惰的坏习惯。”Mycroft让Lestrade把全部的重量压在自己身上，他抚摸着所有触手可及之处，间或亲吻着，他喜欢Lestrade身体上覆着的薄汗和心脏跳动的声音，尤其这一切都是因自己而起的时候，“我可以一整天的呆在你的身体里，哪里也不去。”

“而我大概需要更多的时间在外面奔跑，以淡化掉每天面对自己办公室时无法控制的脸红心跳。”以及回味，Lestrade想，那必然要经过十分漫长的时间。

“或许下一次Sherlock不打招呼就闯进来，你可以看到他甚至连无礼的话语都来不及抛出，便落荒而逃的样子。”

Lestrade不可抑制的笑了出来，他甚至不想思考这是否在Mycroft的预设之中。

“尽管如此，我还是在为你干涉我的案子而生气。”

“而我也仍旧要请求你停止调查，如果不得已，再对苏格兰场施加一些压力，然后在阴暗的角落里祈求你不要为此离开我。”Mycroft露出一个苦笑的表情，他修长的手指从Lestrade的背部划到腰际沿着紧致的臀线来到他们仍然相连的部分，“或者在伦敦的郊区买一套带地下室的房子。”

Lestrade被逗乐了。

“你知道，没那么容易的。”他说，Mycroft并不费心去想他否定的是哪个部分，因为接下来的亲吻已经说明一切，他们之间并无尊贵与卑微，强势与顺从之分，如果有，那后者也必然是他，他才是那个人格上存在着缺陷的人，而Lestrade是奇迹，只有他自己才知道他是以怎样一种绝望在爱着他，一旦失去他不知道在此生所有剩余的时间这样的奇迹是否还会再次出现，他的内心从不缺乏黑暗的部分，而Lestrade正是这一切的救赎，他们交与彼此全部的信任，还有整个灵魂的重量，Mycroft绝然不会为了大不列颠甚至整个世界的和平去改变Lestrade人格中的一丝一毫。

“解决彼此带来的麻烦才是爱情最真实的部分，不是吗。”Lestrade在结束了那个漫长的亲吻后说，他不是他们中最善言辞的那个，却是最直接的那个，这让Mycroft胸口微微疼痛起来，想他大概只有拼命的拯救世界才能够延续下拥有Lestrade的这份幸运。

随着汗液的挥发，皮肤的温度已经降了下来，变得干燥清爽，刚好镇定过热的头脑和发烫的心脏，他们又懒洋洋的磨蹭了一会儿，才依依不舍的分开。

门外的动静早就已经消失，Lestrade很难说在刚刚难以自持的时候是否泄露了什么，毕竟D.I办公室的隔音确实糟糕到可悲的程度。

“苏格兰场几天前在办公大厅里安装了监控器。”Mycroft轻微的提醒，他好像只是站起来，那些因Lestrade而印上的皱褶就自己抚平了，他看起来仍然是那个尊贵而又节制（胡扯）的男人，而另一个人身上则全是难以言喻的红痕。

Lestrade开始怀疑King’s man的西装简直能穿着飞檐走壁打架斗殴。

“作为执法记录。”他点了点头，“但仍然有死角，预算问题，如果你指的是Anderson和Donovan，他们知道死角在哪儿，再说这也没有意义了，你已经成功的摧毁了我的立场。”

“我加了几个。”Mycroft承认，这是必须承认的，虽然有一个邪恶的声音让这件事拖延了几天，但对于执法者来说，主动坦白总归是能够被从宽以待的，他可以花一个晚上的时间来向Lestrade解释安全级别的问题。

Lestrade有些哑然，但也不觉得这是多么意料之外的事，不，他立刻想到了更糟的。

“所以这间办公室？”他问。

“…我保证只有我有权限。”Mycroft解释，他太需要留下刚才发生的事了，然而作为惯于运作情报的人，他很清楚机密只要存在，就必然有泄漏的风险，应对风险往往应该是在最初就做出准备的事。

“那你只有在阴暗的角落里祈求的更加用力一点了。” 

-END-


End file.
